fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku
|weaknesses = |creator = Cottonmouth255}} The Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku is a female-only Deviant of Kulu Ya-Ku. Physiology Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku is not very different visually from her standard relative, but there are a few noteworthy differences. The plumage on her head and arms is colored bright red as though dipped in blood, while her limbs are a darker yellow and her back stripes are almost black. She also has yellow eyes. Aside from color, the only physical abnormalities on her body are her beak and talons - the beak has two "fangs", each resembling the tomial tooth of falcons, and the talons are longer and sharper. She is also noticeably larger than ordinary Kulu Ya-Ku, about as tall as a Barroth. Ecological Information In-Game Information Placement in Food Chain Unlike Kulu Ya-Ku, this Deviant prefers to hunt live monsters in addition to raiding their nests. Bloodletter's favorite prey are herbivores, but she will kill anything small enough for her to catch, such as wingdrakes and bird wyverns. She's strong enough to contend with apex predators in battle, but usually flees from them anyway after a confrontation. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Bloodletter is noticeably more aggressive to other monsters than her smaller, more common counterpart. She's capable of overpowering monsters smaller than her, and even monsters of similar size, such as Barroth and Rathian. However, she will also attack apex predators, and inevitably end up fleeing for her life once she realizes she doesn't have the upper hand. It's thought that Bloodletter's carnivorous diet and lust for blood is what drives her to attack other creatures on sight, as oftentimes, she doesn't actually eat what she kills. Turf Wars *'Vs. Great Maccao': As the two monsters meet, Bloodletter spreads her arms and cackles while Great Maccao lets out its hooting summoning call to direct its underlings into battle. However, the Maccao all flee, and before their leader can join them, Bloodletter pounces forward and bites down on its neck, swinging it around and then raising it above her head so its blood can pour into her mouth. She finishes her drink and tosses the Great Maccao aside. **''Major damage to Great Maccao.'' *'Vs. Kulu Ya-Ku': At first, neither monster seems aggressive toward the other. The Kulu Ya-Ku will dip its head and display the feathers on its arms in a courtship display. Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku reacts curiously displays her own feathers, and the two monsters come closer. Suddenly, the smaller bird wyvern stiffens and jerks up, finally sensing the danger its in, but Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku lunges forward before it can flee and knocks it over with a triumphant shriek. Bloodletter proceeds to pin the Kulu to the ground with her claws and clamps her beak around its neck, then tilts her head upwards and holds the victim above her for a drink. After a few seconds, she drops it and lets out her cackling roar. **''Major damage to Kulu Ya-Ku.'' *'Vs. Barroth': Both monsters face one another and become enraged, roaring at each other while they display their crown/plumage. Barroth makes the first move, its nostrils steaming before it bulldozes forward. However, Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku weaves to the side and then pounces on Barroth's flank, bowling the similarly-sized brute wyvern over with a roar of distress. Perched victoriously on top, Bloodletter bites down on the Barroth's neck and holds her grip for a few seconds until she drinks her fill. She leaves shortly after, leaving the Barroth writhing on the ground. **''Large damage to Barroth.'' *'Vs. Jyuratodus': After facing off, Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku attempts to strike Jyuratodus, only for the piscine wyvern to dive into the mud immediately. Confused, Bloodletter watches and listens for a few seconds before suddenly lunging forward. Her head will sink below the mud and, after a second of struggling, violently pulls Jyuratodus back out. Despite Jyuratodus' thrashing, Bloodletter keeps a fierce hold on its neck for several moments before pushing it away and cackling triumphantly. **''Large damage to Jyuratodus.'' *'Vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian': Upon initiating the Turf War, Rathian/Pink Rathian attempts to keep Bloodletter at bay with a series of fireballs. Bloodletter, however, avoids the flames by circling around, and once Rathian/Pink Rathian tires, she leaps onto her back. Resisting Rathian/Pink Rathian's attempts to shake her off, Bloodletter holds on with her talons while she bites down on Rathian/Pink Rathian's neck. **''Moderate damage to Rathian/Pink Rathian.'' *'Vs. Rathalos': Starts similarly to her Turf War with Rathian, except when Bloodletter grabs hold, Rathalos gets airborne and manages to shake her off balance enough to grab her in his talons. He drops her and then blasts her with a spread of fire before flying off, and Bloodletter flees the area once she gets up. **''Moderate damage to both monsters.'' *'Vs. Nargacuga': Both monsters face off, entering rage mode. Nargacuga attempts to confuse Bloodletter by jumping around it several times. As Bloodletter looks around, not sure where her opponent will attack from, Nargacuga charges directly at her from behind. Bloodletter turns around and randomly slashes out with her sharpened claws, catching the Nargacuga in the eye and driving it back with a pained screech. As it does so, though, its tail whips out and knocks Bloodletter aside, sending her onto her side. Nargacuga leaves the area to lick its wounds, and Bloodletter leaves as well after getting up. **''Moderate damage to both monsters.'' *'Vs. Glavenus/Acidic Glavenus': Similar to her Turf War against Barroth, however, Glavenus/Acidic Glavenus is not knocked over when Bloodletter latches on, and she hangs off of its side while she bites into it. Glavenus/Acidic Glavenus quickly shakes her off and then swings its tail, giving Bloodletter a massive slap that sends her reeling across the area and onto her side helplessly. She flees the area after getting up. **''Moderate damage to both monsters.'' *'Vs. Savage Deviljho': Begins similarly to Savage Deviljho's usual interaction with the ordinary Kulu Ya-Ku. Savage Deviljho bears down on the smaller monster and grabs her in its mouth, dragging her around before finally lifting her off the ground. Before the brute wyvern can start bludgeoning her, however, Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku manages to get a hold of Savage's head with her arms and foot talons, then lashes out and claws it close to the eye. When Savage staggers back in pain, Bloodletter drops out of its jaws and clambers onto its neck, pecking and biting until Savage Deviljho shakes her off. Both monsters leave the area afterwards. **''Large damage to Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku, small-to-moderate damage to Savage Deviljho.'' Tracks Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku leaves behind Kulu Ya-Ku Tracks and Kulu Ya-Ku Feathers. She also leaves behind Blood Splatters and Bloody Footprints, which are worth more points. Special Locale Interactions *Upon entering an area with herbivores, wingdrakes, or raptorial bird wyverns, Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku will kill and eat one. After eating, she will usually linger over the dead body to drink its blood or use its blood to paint her feathers. **This behavior will almost always leave behind Blood Splatters at the site of the corpse, and she will leave Bloody Footprints instead of normal tracks for a time afterwards. *Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku may visit a large rock or stop beside a wall to sharpen her claws and/or beak. *As with the common Kulu Ya-Ku, Bloodletter will sometimes visit a monster nest. Instead of grabbing and feeding from one of the eggs, she will destroy it without eating, and proceed to paint her feathers with the blood and yolk inside. Special Behaviors *When her beak is broken a second time, her pecking/biting attacks have a much lower chance of inflicting Bleeding. *It takes 3 Slinger shots to dislodge her rock, and 5 when enraged. *She will go after meat placed by hunters, like Deviljho or Tigrex. Alternative States *'Enraged' **Puffs white smoke from her mouth. **Her yellow eyes take on a noticeable glow, a la Gobul. **Will perform her Desperate Bite attack twice in a row if she misses the first time. **Her Advancing Slash will always involve seven slashes. *'Tired' **Will begin to drool from the mouth. **Will attack and devour an herbivore to recover stamina. **Fails to perform her Seeing Blood attack. **More likely to drop her rock after an attack. **Stumbles at the end of her Desperate Bite, Advancing Slash', and Fury Attack. Mounts Has the same mount as other "raptorial" bird wyverns, with the head and back available to be mounted. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Runner Wyvern *Family: Ya-Ku *Species: Kulu Ya-Ku Habitat Range Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku has been recorded appearing in heavily forested or desert-type environments. Sightings have been confirmed in the Old Swamp, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, and Origin Isle. Ecological Niche In contrast to her more harmless relatives, Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku fills a similar role to mid-tier carnivores such as Anjanath. Biological Adaptations This monster is a result of a rare genetic mutation in a Kulu Ya-Ku that gives her a pair of serrations on the front of the beak. Her other physical differences - yellow eyes and slightly larger size - are thought to be correlated with the development of her tomial teeth, as each of the three traits have never been witnessed without the others. Alternatively, her large size might be caused by other factors, such as her more carnivorous diet or the fact that she is female. Only female Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku have been seen, but it's probable that the same mutations could occur in males. The tomial teeth, upon closer inspection, are grooved on the inner surface. This encourages blood flow directly from the wounds she causes to the inside of her beak, allowing her to drink blood much like a vampire bat. Behavior The most dramatic changes a Kulu Ya-Ku undergoes to become Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku are behavioral, rather than physical. This Deviant seems to begin her life as normal, exclusively eating eggs after she fledges, but her beak is reinforced with two "fangs" that allow her to easily kill monster hatchlings as well. Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku quickly switches to a carnivorous diet after getting the taste for meat, as the Guild posits from observational studies. This intelligent monster abandons eating eggs so abruptly that some researchers believe that she derives a morbid pleasure from hunting, rather than simply foraging. Bloodletter's apparent psychosis is further supported by a slew of other disturbing behaviors she displays. She deliberately decorates her plumage with a coat of blood and is intelligent enough to consciously sharpen her claws on rocks between hunts. Aside from that, though, she is still only a Kulu Ya-Ku and her hunting instincts are relatively undeveloped - as such, her fighting style is clumsy and chaotic. Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku is aggressive to monsters of similar size, and takes them down by simply biting and slashing until they die from blood loss. Against larger monsters, though, this bird wyvern will quickly turn tail and flee when it looks like her life is in danger. It's thought that Bloodletter's newfound aggression to other monsters is either a show of territoriality, or her being seduced by the thrill of a hunt. If she kills her enemy, Bloodletter will rarely eat from the corpse, although it's not uncommon for her to drink the blood leaking from its many wounds. Attacks Shared with Kulu and Tzitzi Ya-Ku *'Seed Pecker': Walks forward while pecking four times at the ground in front of her. Has a small chance of causing Bleeding. *'Scratch': Lunges slightly forward while swiping with a claw. Will occasionally cause Bleeding. *'Back Scratcher': Raises one leg and then immediately kicks backwards to strike whatever's behind her. *'Violent Pounce': Squawks and performs a high jump, then performs a tail spin immediately upon landing. *'Rock Bash': Leans back while lifting up her rock, then lunges forward to slam it into the ground. *'Lemme Smash': A variation of her Violent Pounce performed while she has her rock equipped, in which she ends with slamming the rock into the ground upon landing, inflicting Stun. *'YEET!': Backs a slight distance away and leans back, then hurls the rock forward, destroying it on impact. Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku Exclusive *'Roar': Unlike Kulu Ya-Ku, Bloodletter has a deafening roar that she emits when enraged. It's higher-pitched than Kulu Ya-Ku's usual squawk, sounding similar to a psychotic laugh. *'Sharpen': When Bloodletter is holding a rock, she will scrape it along the ground a few times. When the dust clears, it will have a noticeable sharpened edge and all subsequent rock-based attacks will cause Bleeding. *'Seeing Blood': Lifts up her head with a slight gurgling noise, then lunges her head forward to spit up a large glob of regurgitated blood, causing Bloodied upon contact. **This attack can only be used after a Vampiric Knockdown, Frenzied Bloodthirst, or enough biting attacks. *'Rock Scraper': Raises her rock upwards, then proceeds to walk forward while scraping it along the ground three times in a zigzagging pattern. If she has not performed Sharpen, using this move will have the same effect and cause Bleeding on contact. *'Lunging Bite': Turns to face a target, screeches aggressively, and then rushes her chosen victim, stopping right in front of them with a deadly snap of her bill. May cause Bleeding. *'Desperate Bite': When Bloodletter loses her rock (shown by her dropping it and flailing her arms with an indignant squawk), she may proceed to chase down the nearest target and perform a series of side-to-side bites when she reaches it. When enraged, she will do a second set of bites if she fails to hit anything. This will cause Bleeding. **Bloodletter will also do this if her rock is forcibly knocked out of her claws by Slinger ammo. *'Swinging Beak': Jumps up and down while flailing her claws, similar to what she does when losing her rock, and then violently swings her beak back and forth like a battleaxe to hit whatever's in front of her. Will sometimes cause Bleeding. *'Advancing Slash': Squawks and raises her arms threateningly, then advances forward while slashing back and forth, calming down after five to seven strikes. May inflict Bleeding (and guaranteed to inflict it if two slashes hit the same target). *'Fury Attack': Ruffles the feathers on her head and arms while "perking up" as if just noticing a target. She will charge toward the target and perform a powerful slash, and will do this three or four times in a row before settling down. Has a small chance to inflict Bleeding on contact. *'Vampiric Knockdown': Dips her head down and spreads her arms out while releasing an intimidating hissing squawk at her chosen target. She will proceed to rush forward and slash out at her target in an 'X' motion. If it connects, Bloodletter will grab the hunter in her claws and proceed to repeatedly peck and bite them, inflicting Bleeding. This can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb. *'Frenzied Bloodthirst': Performs the same startup animation as the Vampiric Knockdown, but can only be done while enraged, and strikes the hunter with a thrust of her beak rather than her claws. Bloodletter will bite down on her victim and lift them into the air, holding them directly above her so that she can drink their blood directly. Periodically, she will stop drinking to slam her victim into the ground and drag them along, causing damage to other hunters on contact. This can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb, after which the hunter will be inflicted with Bleeding as well as Bloodied. **Similar to Baruragaru's pin attack, this will continue until her victim either loses all their health or escapes. **Bloodletter will heal a small portion of health with each drink. Carves |-|G-Rank= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= ''Skills: Bloodletter Soul X, Bloodletter Soul, Carving Celebrity, Meat Lover'' Quests Introduction Cutscene First *'Quest': Bloodletter G1: Capture *'Location': Ancient Forest *'Gallery Title': "Another One Bites the Dust" *'Synopsis': The hunter proceeds further into the darkness of the forest. His/her strides soon become slower and more methodical, as it's clear the burgeoning silence is beginning to unnerve him/her. Suddenly, though, the silence is broken by a squawk from up ahead, startling the hunter into ducking and rolling to the nearest bush. A Kulu Ya-Ku is there, facing away from the hunter, squawking and displaying its feathers to something outside of the hunter's vision. The hunter suspiciously starts to move closer to his/her quarry - then immediately freezes in place as a much larger Kulu with yellow eyes and a fanged beak stalks into view. The giant Kulu Ya-Ku tilts its head at the other's display, seemingly curious and considering. The smaller Kulu squawks enthusiastically and moves forward, and then everything goes wrong. The Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku shrieks and plunges her beak into the other's neck, thrashing it around and dragging it along the ground while the hunter stares in horror a short distance away. Seemingly reveling in its prey's pain, the Bloodletter raises it into the air and holds it in place, blood trickling into its beak. Its drink finished, the vampiric bird wyvern drops its prey, still squirming, and lifts its head with a cackling cry that sends the hunter running away before he/she can be next... Second *'Quest': Bloodletter EX: Hunt *'Location': Origin Isle, Area 1 *'Gallery Title': "Lives at Stake" *'Synopsis': Notes *Its head can be broken twice, and its arms broken simultaneously. *Its roar can be blocked by Earplugs. *Inspiration comes from falcons, vampire finches, and Himiko Toga from My Hero Academia. *Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku was given attacks from Tzitzi Ya-Ku to further expand its moveset. *The armor skill Bloodletter Soul grants the effects of Heavy Polish, Pierce/Pierce Up, and Ruthlessness. Bloodletter Soul X gives these skills in addition to Challenge Sheath. *Bloodletter Kulu Ya-Ku's weapons deal Bleed damage, which is treated as an ailment like Poison or Paralysis. When an individual monster part has been dealt enough Bleed damage, it will soften and become more vulnerable to damage for a short duration, a la the Clutch Claw combos that can be done in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Stun Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Bloodied Monster